A traveling undercarriage or supporting frame or the like for a container, crate, box or the like--hereinafter simply referred to as a container--wherein the container is rollably shiftable by means of the traveling undercarriage. In particular, the traveling undercarriage of the present invention is of the type comprising a substantially rectangular-shaped frame having two substantially mutually parallel main supports extending transversely with respect to the direction of displacement of the traveling undercarriage, the main supports being connected with one another at their ends and there further being provided rolls or rollers secured to transverse supports connected with the main supports.
There are already known to the art storage devices, for instance from Swiss Pat. Nos. 394,040 and 444,030, which incorporate a multiplicity of mutually parallel, mobile containers which can be selectively displaced away from or towards one another by a motor or manually, so as to form an access passageway between two neighboring containers. By means of this access passageway there is also provided accessibility to the containers. The containers consist of a traveling undercarriage which supports a structure, for instance formed of wood or metal, in the form of shelving, partition, a rack or a cabinet. This undercarriage is rectangular in configuration and possesses two parallel main supports extending transverse to the displacement direction. The main supports are connected at their ends by means of side supports welded with the main supports. The main supports and side supports form a frame.
Furthermore, internally of the frame there are arranged transverse supports extending parallel to the direction of displacement and at which there are mounted the rolls traveling upon rails. Also these transverse supports are welded with the main supports. Usually there are provided two such type roller arrangements disposed in spaced relationship from one another.
In order to support and attach the transverse walls of the structure extending parallel to the displacement direction, and at which transverse walls there are braced the shelves of the structure, there are provided at the frame support carriers welded to such frame and upon which there are supported such transverse walls and at which there are fastened the transverse walls.
For the manufacture of such type undercarriage welded together from supports there are required appropriate welding machines. Additionally, exacting work is demanded since after the welding operations have been completed it is no longer possible to correct the position of the transverse supports and the support carriers.
Due to the weld connection between the supports it is therefore not possible to subsequently change the spacing between the roller arrangements and the position of the support carriers supporting the transverse walls. If an error arises during manufacture, or if subsequently the purchaser wishes a modification, then a once-manufactured undercarriage cannot be modified and must therefore be replaced by a new undercarriage.